Sinners Chinese Translation ×ïÈË
by Ulyssia
Summary: Chinese Translation of Marylou's "Sinners" (in GB Chinese; Legolas and Thranduil, warning: Incest
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is the Chinese translation of Marylou's "Sinners" (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=890608),   
Thank Marylou for giving me permission^^  
  
Warning: Incest  
  
============================================================================  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Sinners£¨×ïÈË£©£­ µÚÒ»ÕÂ  
Ô­×÷£ºMarylou   
Åä¶Ô£ºThranduil/Legolas  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=890608   
  
  
ÓÖÒ»¸öÂäÔÚ¼ÕÉÏµÄÇáÎÇ£¬ÓÖÒ»¾ä»ÑÑÔ£¬ÓÖÒ»¸ö¹ÂÕíÄÑÃßµÄÒ¹Íí¡£   
  
ÄáÃ·¶ûÍõºóÔçÒÑ¾øÍû¡£ËýÉõÖÁ¶¼¿ì¼Ç²»ÇåÕâÑùµÄÈÕ×ÓÒÑ¾­¹ýÁË¶à¾Ã¡£ÓÐ¶àÉÙ¸öÒ¹ÍíËý¶¼ÊÇÕâÑù¶À×ÔÒ»ÈË¶È¹ýµÄ£¿ÉõÖÁÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÅ¼¶û¾ö¶¨ÓëËýÍ¬´²¹²Õí¶¼»áÈÃËý¸Ðµ½¾ªÏ²£¬µ«£¬ÄÇÒ²Ö»ÊÇË¯ÔÚÒ»ÕÅ´²ÉÏ¶øÒÑ¡£   
  
ËûÃÇÒÑ¾­ºÜ¶àÄêÃ»ÓÐ×ö°®ÁË¡£²»£¬Ó¦¸ÃÊÇºÜ¶à¸öÊÀ¼Í£¬Ëý¾ÀÕý×Å×Ô¼º   
  
¡°ÄãÖªµÀÎÒÓÐ¶àÃ¦µÄ¡£ÎÒ±ØÐë°Ñ¹ú¼ÒµÄÊÂ£¬ÈËÃñµÄÊÂ·ÅÔÚÊ×Î»¡£¡±   
  
Õâ¾ÍÊÇËû×î¹ß³£µÄ½è¿Ú£¬¶øÒ»¿ªÊ¼£¬ËýÒ²ÊÇÈç´ËÏàÐÅ×ÅµÄ¡£±Ï¾¹£¬ÔÚËûÃÇ¸Õ¸Õ³É»éµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÔø¾­ÊÇÄÇÑùÒ»¸öÎÂÈáÓÖ¶àÇéµÄ°®ÈË¡£¼¸ºõÃ¿Ò»¸öÒ¹ÍíËûÃÇ¶¼Òª·ÖÏíÈâÌåµÄÓäÔÃ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û³öÃÅÔÚÍâÊ±Ð´À´µÄ³äÂú¼¤ÇéµÄÒ»·â·âÐÅÒ²Ã¿Ã¿ÁîËýÁ³ºì²»ÒÑ¡£   
  
È»¶øÍ»È»¼ä£¬Ò»ÇÐ¶¼½áÊøÁË¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û±äµÃÊèÔ¶¶øÀäµ­£¬²»ÔÙÔ¸ÒâÅöËý£¬²»ÔÙºÍËýÍ¬´²¡£ÔÚÖÜÔâµÄ¹«ÖÚÑÛÀï£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÒÀÈ»ÊÇÄÇ¸öÉî°®ÆÞ×ÓµÄÌåÌùµÄÕÉ·ò£¬¶øÊÂÊµÉÏ£¬ËûÃÇµÄ»éÒöÒÑ¾­×ßµ½¾¡Í·¡£¡£   
  
ÄáÃ·¶ûÔøÊÔ×ÅÑ°ÕÒÔ­Òò¡£Ëý¶ÔÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÌ¬¶ÈÒ»Èçµ±³õ£¬Ó¦¸Ã²»»á×ö³öÊ²Ã´ÁîÕÉ·ò×ÅÄÕµÄÊÂÇé£»¶øËýµÄÈÝÑÕ£¬Ëä¾­¶àÉÙ¸öÊÀ¼ÍÒ²Ë¿ºÁÎ´¸Ä¡£ÎªÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÉúÏÂÈý¸öº¢×Óºó£¬ËýÒ²Ôøµ£ÐÄÕÉ·ò»á´Ó´ËÖ»½«ËýÊÓÎªº¢×ÓµÄÄ¸Ç×£¬²»ÔÙ¿ÊÍûËýµÄÈâÌå¡£ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµ±Ê±Ç×¿Ú±£Ö¤×Ô¼º²»»áÕâÑù×ö£¬¶øÈç½ñ£¬ËûµÄ¿ÊÍûÖÕÓÚ»¹ÊÇÏûÊ§ÁË¡£   
  
µ«×îÁîÄáÃ·¶û¸Ðµ½²»°²µÄÊÇ£ºÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÏÖÔÚ¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÊÇÈç´Ë²»Í¬Ñ°³£¡£ËûËÆºõ×ÜÊÇºÜÐÒ¸£ºÜ¿ìÀÖ£¬ÑÛÀïº¬×ÅÐ¦Òâ£¬¿ÚÖÐ»¹Ê±Ê±ºß×Å¸èÇú¡£ÕâÁîËý»ØÒäÆðµ±Äê¸Õ¸Õ½á»éÊ±ÄÇ¸öÄêÇá¶ø»ðÈÈµÄ¾«Áé¡£Ëû¿´ÉÏÈ¥¾ÍºÃÏó¡£¡£¡£¡£»ñµÃÁËÐÂÉú¡£   
  
»òÕßÊÇ¡£¡£¡£ÖØ»ñÁË°®Çé¡£¡£¡£   
  
Õâ¸öÏë·¨ÒÑ¾­ÔÚËýÐÄµ×Éî´¦Âñ²ØÁËºÜ¾Ã£¬ËýÊÔ×Å»Ø±Ü£¬·ñÈÏ£¬¾Ü¾ø£¬¿ÉÒ»ÇÐ¶¼±äµÃÔ½À´Ô½Ã÷ÏÔ¡£ËýÁË½âËûµÄÕÉ·ò£¬ËýÄÜ¹»¶Á¶®Ã¿Ò»¸ö¼£Ïó¡£   
  
ÓÐÈËÈ¡´úÁËËýÔÚËûÐÄÖÐµÄÎ»ÖÃ¡£Õâ¸öÄîÍ·ÁîËý¸Ðµ½ÖÏÏ¢¡£ËýÔø¾­ÏàÐÅÕâÓÀÔ¶²»¿ÉÄÜ·¢Éú£¬ÏàÐÅËûÃÇÊÇÎª±Ë´Ë¶øÉú£¬ÏàÐÅËûÃÇµÄ°®»áÖ±µ½ÓÀÔ¶¡£   
  
¿ÉËý¾¹´íµÃÈç´ËÀ÷º¦£¡   
  
ËýÔÚ´²ÉÏÕ·×ª×Å£¬¶ÊºÞÖ®»ðÔÚÐÄÖÐ×ÆÉÕ¡£ËýÎÞ·¨ÈÝÈÌºÍËûÈË·ÖÏí×Ô¼ºµÄÕÉ·ò¡£ËýÊÇÒ»Î»Íõºó£¬ÌåÄÚÁ÷ÌÊ×ÅÅµ¶à¾«Áé¸ß¹óµÄÑª¡£ËýµÄ½¾°ÁºÍ×ðÑÏ¾ö²»ÔÊÐí±ðµÄÅ®×ÓÍµ×ßÊôÓÚËýµÄ¶«Î÷¡£   
  
ÖÕÓÚ£¬ËýÏÂ¶¨ÁË¾öÐÄ¡£ÄáÃ·¶û·É¿ìµØÆðÉí£¬´ÓÒÂ¹ñÖÐÈ¡³ö³¤ÅÛ£¬×ßÁË³öÈ¥¡£Ëý¾öÒâÒªÕÒµ½ÕÉ·ò£¬½«ËûÍÏ»Ø×Ô¼ºµÄ·¿¼ä¡£ËýÑØ×ÅÑôÌ¨Ò»Â·Ñ°ÕÒÏÂÈ¥£¬¾¡Á¿¶ã±Ü×ÅËûÈËµÄ×¢Òâ¡£   
  
ÍðÈç°µÒ¹ÖÐµÄÒõÓ°£¬ËýÎÞÉù¶ø¿ì²½µØ×ß¹ý£¬Ê±²»Ê±ÏòÂ·¾­µÄ·¿¼äÉ¨¹ýÒ»Æ³¡£Ö»ÓÐÉí·Ý¸ß¹óµÄÍõºóµÄ°é¸¾»ò¹úÍõµÄ½üÉí´ó³¼ÃÇ²Å×¡ÔÚÕâÒ»²ã£¬ËýÒ²²¢Î´Ö¸Íû´ÓÕâÐ©·¿¼äÖÐÕÒµ½ÕÉ·ò¡£ËýËù»³ÒÉµÄÊÇÄÇÐ©ÊÌÅ®ºÍ³ø·¿µÄÅ®Ó¶£¬ÄÇÐ©Çà´ºÄêÉÙ£¬ÄÜ¹»ÎüÒýËýÕÉ·òµÄÅ®×ÓÃÇ¡£   
  
Æ¾½è×Å¾«ÁéµÄÓÅÑÅºÍÃô½Ý£¬Ëý´ÓÂ¥ÉÏÇáÇá×ÝÉíÔ¾ÏÂ£¬Âäµ½ÁËº¢×ÓÃÇËùÔÚµÄÒ»²ã¡£³¤×ÓÄáÂíÀ¼µÄ·¿¼äÀïÏÔÈ»»¹ÓÐÒ»Î»¡°Í¬°é¡±¡£ËýÑ¸ËÙµØ´ÓÎÝÍâ×ß¹ý£¬²»Ï£Íû´òÈÅËûÃÇ¡£µÚ¶þ¸ö·¿¼äºÜ°²¾²£¬ËýµÄ´Î×ÓÒÑ¾­³Á³ÁË¯È¥¡£ÓÖ×ß¹ý¼¸¼ä¿ÕÎÝºó£¬ËýÀ´µ½ÁËÓ××ÓµÄ´°Ç°¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ö±¶¼ÊÇ¸öÄÚÏòµÄº¢×Ó£¬Ëû²»Ô¸Òâ×Ô¼ºµÄ·¿¼äÓëÐÖ³¤ÃÇµÄ¿¿µÃÌ«½ü£¬×ÜÏ²»¶ÏíÊÜ×Ô¼ºµÄË½ÈËÌìµØ¡£   
  
ÄáÃ·¶ûËæÒâµØÍûÁËÒ»ÑÛ¾Í×¼±¸×ß¿ª£¬¿ÉÒ»¼þÊÂÈ´ÒýÆðÁËËýµÄ×¢Òâ£º´°Á±±»À­ÉÏÁË¡£   
  
¾«ÁéÃÇ¼¸ºõ´ÓÀ´²»»á¿ÌÒâÕÚµ²×¡ÊÒÍâµÄ¹âÏß£¬¶ÔËûÃÇÀ´Ëµ´°Á±¸ü¶àµÄÖ»ÊÇÒ»Ñù×°ÊÎÆ·¡£ËýºÃÆæµØÍ£ÏÂ½Å²½£¬²à¶úÇãÌýÎÝÄÚµÄ¶¯¾²¡£   
  
Ò»Ö±ÒÔÀ´À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶¼ÁîËýÉî¸ÐÀ§ÈÅ¡£ËäÈ»ËûÊÇ×îÐ¡µÄº¢×Ó£¬ÖÁ½ñ»¹Î´³ÉÄê£¬¿ÉËû¶ÔÄ¸Ç×µÄÒÀÁµÈ´Ò²×îÉÙ¡£Ä¸×Ó¼ä¼¸ºõ´Ó²»½»Ì¸£¬ÄáÃ·¶û×Ü¾õµÃ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ËÆºõ´ÓÎ´ÕæÕý°®¹ý×Ô¼º¡£   
  
ËýÇÄÎÞÉùÏ¢µØÕ¾×Å£¬ÆÁ×¡ºôÎü£¬ºöÈ»¶ú±ß´«À´¼¸ÏÂµÍµÍµÄÉùÏì¡£¼¸Éù´­Ï¢£¬¼¸ÉùÉëÒ÷£¬³äÒç×Å¿ì¸Ð¡£µ½µ×ÊÇË­ÔÚÄÇÀï£¿   
  
ËýºÜ¿ì¾ÍÌýµ½ÁË´ð°¸¡£¡£¡£   
  
¡°Ada...¡± £¨AdaÊÇÐÁ´ï¶ûÓïµÄ¡°°Ö°Ö¡±£©   
  
ËýµÄºôÎü¼¸ºõÔÚÉ¤¼äÍ£¶Ù£¬ÐÄ¿ñÌø²»Ö¹£¬Á½ÍÈËÀËÀµØ½©Á¢ÔÚÔ­µØ£¬¶ú±ßÖ»ÓÐÄÇ¸ö´ÊÔÚÒ»´Î´Î»ØÏì¡£   
  
ÄÇÉùÒôÇáÈç¶úÓï£¬Ëý¿ÉÄÜÊÇÌý´íÁË£¬¿ÉÄÜÊÇÈÎºÎ±ðµÄÊ²Ã´»°£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿ËýÕâÑù¶Ô×Ô¼ºËµµÀ¡£ÄÇ²»¿ÉÄÜÊÇËýÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÌýµ½µÄ´ÊÓï£¬ÄÇÌ«¿ÉÅÂ£¬Ì«»ÄÌÆ¡£   
  
¡°°¡£¬°¡£¡Ada£¬¾ÍÕâÑù¡£¡£¡£¡±   
  
Õâ´Î£¬ÉùÒô¸ü´óÒ²¸üÇåÎú£¬Áô²»ÏÂÈÎºÎ»³ÒÉµÄÓàµØÁË¡£ÍõºóÉì³öÊÖ·öÔÚÇ½ÉÏ£¬Á¦Í¼ÎÈ×¡×Ô¼ºÒ¡Ò¡Óû×¹µÄÉíÇû¡£ÔõÃ´»áÕâÑù£¿ËýµÄÀíÖÇÒÀÈ»¾Ü¾øÏàÐÅËýËùÌýµ½µÄÒ»ÇÐ¡£Èç¹ûËýÏàÐÅ£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÒâÎ¶×ÅËýµÄÕÉ·òÊÇÔÚ¡£¡£¡£   
  
²»£¡Õâ²»¿ÉÄÜ£¬ÕâÑùµÄÊÂÇé²»¿ÉÄÜ·¢ÉúÔÚËûÃÇÉíÉÏ¡£   
  
ËýÇ¿ÆÈ×Ô¼ºÓÖÍùÇ°ÒÆÁË¼¸²½£¬¼¸ºõÒÑ¾­ÍêÈ«Õ¾µ½ÁË´°Ç°£¬Ö»Ê£Ð¡°ë¸öÉí×Ó»¹ÒþÔÚÇ½ºó¡£ËýÏ£ÍûÄÜÁ¢¿Ì°Ñ´°Á±À­¿ª£¬½Ò¿ªËùÓÐµÄÃÕµ×¡£¿ÉÐÄÖÐÁíÒ»¸öÉùÒôÈ´ÔÚ¶ÔËýËµ£¬²»ÒªÕâÃ´×ö¡£ÓÚÊÇËý¾ÍÕâÃ´Õ¾×Å£¬ÏòÈÎºÎ»¹Ô¸ÒâÇãÌýËýÆíÇóµÄÉñÃ÷Ä¬µ»£¬ÇóËûÃÇ¸æËßËýÕâÒ»ÇÐ²»¹ýÊÇËýË«¶úµÄ´í¾õ¡£   
  
ËÆºõÊÇÔÚ»ØÓ¦ËýµÄÆòÇó£¬Ò»Õó±ùÀäµÄÒ¹·çÇá³¶Æð´°Á±£¬ÏÆ¿ªÁËÆäÖÐµÄÒ»½Ç£¬ÕâÒÑ¾­×ã¹»ÁË¡£   
  
ÄÇÀï¡£¡£¡£¡£ÀáË®´ÓËýµÄÑÛÖÐ²»Í£µØ¹öÂä£¬Ëý»¹ÊÇÎÞ·¨ÏàÐÅÑÛÇ°µÄÒ»ÇÐ£ºÔÚÄÇÕÅ´²ÉÏ£¬ÌÉÔÚËý»¹Î´³ÉÄêµÄÐ¡¶ù×ÓÉí±ßµÄ£¬ÕýÊÇËý×Ô¼ºµÄÕÉ·ò£¬º¢×ÓµÄ¸¸Ç×¡£   
  
Ëý²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇÔõÑù´ÓÄÇÀïÅÜ¿ªµÄ£¬Ö»Ïë´Ó·½²ÅÄ¿¶Ãµ½µÄ¿ÉÅÂ¾°ÏóÇ°Ô¶Ô¶µØÌÓÀë¡£ÀáË®ÎÞ·¨ÒÖÖÆµØÁ÷ÌÊ×Å£¬Ëý¾¶Ö±±¼»Ø×Ô¼ºµÄ·¿¼ä£¬²»ÔÙ×¢ÒâÖÜÔâµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬±»ÈÎºÎÈËÌýµ½»ò¿´µ½¶¼ÒÑ¾­ÎÞËùÎ½ÁË¡£   
  
ËûÃÇÒÑ¾­±»»ÙÁË¡£   
  
¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«¡«   
¡¡   
¡°ÕâÃ´¿ìÓÖÒª×ßÁË£¿¡±   
  
»¹Î´¼°ÆðÉí£¬Ò»Ö»ÊÖ¾Í½ô½ô»·×¡ÎÒµÄÇ°ÐØ£¬ËûµÄË«ÍÈËæ¼´²øÈÆÔÚÎÒµÄÑü¼ä£¬ÁîÎÒ³ÁÏÝÔÚ¶ù×ÓÎÂÅ¯µÄ±§ÓµÖÐ¡£   
  
ÎÒ×ª»ØÉí£¬Ëû½«ÎÒÂ§µÃ¸ü½ôÁË£¬±Ç¼âÔÚÎÒµÄ¾±ÎÑÖÐÇáÇáÄ¦êý×Å¡£´ÓÄÇË«×ÓÒ¹ÐÇ¿Õ°ãµÄ°µÀ¶ÑÛíøÖÐÁ÷³öµÄÎÞÐ°µÄÒªÇó£¬ÎÒÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÎÞ·¨ÍÆ¾Ü¡£ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÎÒ½«ËûÀ­½ü£¬Ç×ÎÇ×ÅËû¡£ËûÏóÍù³£Ò»ÑùÕÅ¿ªË«´½Ó­½ÓÎÒ£¬ÔÙÒ»´Î£¬ÎÒÃÇÔÚ±Ë´ËÖÐÃÔÊ§ÁË×Ô¼º¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒ±ØÐëÀë¿ªÁË£¬·ñÔòÓÐÈË»áÀ´ÕÒÎÒ£¬¡±ÎÒËµµÀ£¬È´ÒÀÈ»ÎÞ·¨¾Û¼¯Æð×ã¹»µÄÒâÖ¾Àë¿ªËûµÄ±ÛÍä¡£ËûÇáÈáµÄË«ÊÖÓÎÒÆÔÚÎÒµÄ¼¹±³Ñü¼ä£¬Òý³öÎÒ²»ÇéÔ¸µÄÉëÒ÷¡£   
  
¡°Äã×ÜÊÇÕâÑù¡£¡±Ëû±§Ô¹×Å£¬²»Í£µØÔÚÎÒµÄ¾±±ßò¦ÏÂÂäÏÂÒ»¸ö¸ö³äÂúÌô¶ºµÄÕÛÄ¥ÈËµÄÎÇ£¬¡°Äã×ÜÊÇ±ØÐëÀë¿ª¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÃÇÎÞÁ¦¸Ä±äÕâÒ»µã£¬Ç×°®µÄ£¬ÎÞÂÛÎÒÃÇ¶àÃ´¿ÊÇó¡£¡±ÎÒµÍÓï×Å£¬¶øËûÈ´ÎÞÊÓÎÒµÄ½âÊÍ£¬Ö´Òâ×Å½«Ç×ÎÇ»¬ÏÂÎÒµÄÐØÇ°£¬ÓÃÁ¦Ë±Îü×ÅÄÇÀïµÄÁ½µã¡£ÉëÒ÷ÔÙ´Î´ÓÎÒ×ì±ßÌÓ³ö£¬×ÝÈ»Ã÷ÖªÇå³¿Ê±·Ö¼ÌÐø¶ºÁôÔÚËûµÄ·¿ÖÐÊÇ¶àÃ´Î£ÏÕ£¬ÎÒµÄÈâÌåÈÔ²»ÓÉ×ÔÖ÷µØ»ØÓ¦×Å¶ù×ÓµÄ¸§Åª¡£   
  
¡°À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£¡£¡£¡±Ò»ÉùÇáÌ¾£¬Ò»¾ä°§Çó¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´ËûµÄ´¥Ãþ×ÜÄÜÁîÎÒ³¹µ×Ê§È¥·ÀÓùÁ¦£¬±äµÃÕâÑù´àÈõ£¬ÎÒÖÁ½ñÎÞ·¨Ã÷ÁË¡£   
  
ÕâÊÇÎÒÒ»ÉúÖÐ´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¹ýµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ÎÒÐØÖÐµÄ°®ÒâÊÇÈç´Ë³ãÁÒ£¬È´ÓÖÈç´Ë½û¼É¶øºÚ°µ¡£ÓëÑªÇ×µÄÐÔ°®ÔÚ×åÈËÖÐÊÇ¾ø¶Ô½ûÖ¹µÄ£¬¿ÉÊÇ£¬µ±ÎÒÈÚ»¯ÓÚËûÌðÃÛ¶øÓÖÒçÂú³ç¾´µÄÄýÍûÖÐÊ±£¬ÎÒÈçºÎÄÜ¹»¾Ü¾ø£¿µ±ÉîÒ¹°µÓ°Î§ÈÆÖÐ£¬ËûÔÚÎÒÃÇµÄ×î¸ß³±µÍÒ÷×Å¶ÔÎÒµÄ°®Ê±£¬ÎÒÈçºÎÄÜ¹»¾Ü¾ø£¿   
  
ÎÒµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬ÎÒµÄÖÁ±¦¡£¡£¡£   
  
³õ´ÎÓµÓÐËûÊ±£¬Ëû»¹ÊÇ¸ö´¦×Ó£¬²»ÔøÓÐ¹ýÓëÈÎºÎÄÐ×Ó»òÅ®×ÓÏà½»µÄÌåÑé¡£ÎÒÃ÷°×ÕâÐ©£¬Ò²ÊÔ×Å¾Ü¾øËû£¬²»È¥çèÎÛËûµÄ´¿½à¡£¶øËûÈ´¶ÔÎÒËµ£¬Ëû¿ÊÍûÎÒÊÇÄÇ¸öµÚÒ»´¥ÅöËûµÄÈË£¬Ëû¶ÔÎÒËµËûÐÅÈÎÎÒ¡£¡£¡£ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÎÒ±ÀÀ£ÁË¡£ÎÒÔÚËûÕæÖ¿µÄÉùÒôºÍÉîÇÐµÄ°§ÇóÇ°ÌéÀá¾ãÏÂ£¬ÎÒ¿ÞÆü×ÅÓëËû×ö°®£¬ÎÒ°®Ëû£¬Ö»°®ËûÒ»¸ö¡£   
  
ÕâÑùµÄÐÐÎªÊÇ²»±»ÔÊÐíµÄ£¬ÊÇ´íÎóµÄ£¬ÕâÎÒÃÇ¶¼Ã÷°×£¬µ«ÒÀÈ»ÎÞ·¨µÖÓùÕâÖèÈ»Ï®À´µÄ¼¤Çé£¬ÎÞ·¨µÖÓùÕâ²»¶Ï¸ßÕÇµÄÓûÍû¡£ÎÒÃÇÔÚÒ»Æð¹²¶ÈÁËÌ«¶àµÄÒ¹Íí£¬ÒÔÖÁÓÚÎÒÎÞ·¨ÔÙ»Øµ½ÆÞ×ÓÉí±ß£¬ÒòÎªÎÒÎ¨Ò»ÄÜÏëµ½µÄÖ»ÓÐÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£   
  
ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÔÚÕâÀï£¬ÒÔ¾ø¶Ô²»Ó¦³öÏÖÔÚ¸¸×Ó¼äµÄ·½Ê½Ïà»¥°®¸§×ÅÇ×ÎÇ×Å¡£ËûÎÂÅ¯ÈóÊªµÄË«´½½«ÎÒµÄÏÂÌå½ô½ôº¬Èë¿ÚÖÐÊ±£¬ÎÒÔÙÒ»´ÎÊ§È¥ÁË¿ØÖÆ£¬ÔÚÕóÕó¿ì¸ÐÖÐ£¬ÎÒ½üºõ·è¿ñµÄÄ¿¹â×¢ÊÓ×ÅËû½ð·¢µÄÍ·Â­»ºÂý¶øÓÖÓÐ½ÚÂÉµØÇ°ºó»¬ËÍ¡£ÎÒÒÑ¾­»ÙÁËÎÒµÄ¶ù×Ó¡£ÊÇÎÒ½«Ëû´øÈëÁËÎÞµ×µÄÉîÔ¨£¬ÔÚÎÒ±¾Ó¦±£»¤ËûµÄÊ±ºò¡£   
  
ÎÒÃÇÃ»ÓÐ»ØÍ·Â·¿É×ßÁË¡£ÎÒÃÇ¹ýÓÚÒÀÀµ±Ë´Ë£¬¹ý·Ö³ÁÄçÓÚÇéÓûÖ®ÖÐ¡£ÎÒÃÇµÄ°®Ã»ÓÐÃ÷Ìì¿ÉÑÔ£¬¿ÉËüÒÀÈ»ÔÚÎÒÃÇÐÄÖÐÊ¢·Å£¬Ò»Ìì±ÈÒ»ÌìÖ¦·±Ò¶Ã¯¡£   
  
ÎÒµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬ÎÒµÄÐ¡Ò¶×Ó¡£¡£¡£ÎÒÔÚËû¿ÚÖÐÊÍ·ÅÁË×Ô¼º£¬Õû¸öÊÀ½ç¶¼ÔÚÇê¿Ì¼äÒþÈ¥¡£ÎÒÏ²°®ÕâÑùµÄÊ±¿Ì£¬ÕâÒ»¿ÌÈÎºÎÊÂÇé¶¼²»ÔÙÖØÒª£¬ÎÒÊÇËûµÄ¸¸Ç×²»ÖØÒª£¬±»ÈË·¢¾õ²»ÖØÒª£¬ËÀÍöÕâÒ»Î¨Ò»µÄºó¹ûÒ²²»ÔÙÖØÒª¡£   
  
ÔÚÕâÒ»¿Ì£¬Ö»ÓÐÎÒºÍËû¡£Á½¸ö¶ÔÉí±ßµÄÒ»ÇÐ²»ÔÙ¹Ò»³µÄÏà°®µÄÁé»ê£¬Ö»ÒòÎÒÃÇÓµÓÐ±Ë´Ë¡£   
  
È»¶ø£¬µ±ÕâÑùµÄÊ±¿Ì¹ýÈ¥ºó£¬Ã¿Ò»·ÖÃ¿Ò»ÃëÎÒ¶¼¿Ö¾åÍò·Ö¡£ 


	2. Chapter Two

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Sinners£¨×ïÈË£© £­ µÚ¶þÕÂ   
Ô­×÷£ºMarylou   
Á´½Ó£ºhttp://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=890608   
Åä¶Ô£ºThranduil/Legolas   
  
¸Õ¸Õ´ÓË¯ÃÎÖÐÐÑÀ´µÄÄáÃ·¶û¸Ð¾õµ½ÖÜÉíµÄÌÛÍ´£¬ËýÇ°Ò»ÌìÍíÉÏÊÇÒ»Ö±¿ÞÆü×ÅÈëË¯µÄ¡£ÔÚ´²ÉÏ²»×Ô¾õµØÉìÕ¹×ÅËÄÖ«£¬×òÒ¹ÄÇ¿Ö²ÀµÄ·¢ÏÖÔÙÒ»´ÎÔÚËýÄÔº£ÖÐ½¥½¥ÇåÎúÆðÀ´£ºËýµÄÕÉ·ò¾¹È»ÔÚºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ë¯¾õ¡£¡£¡£   
  
ËýÃÍµØÉîÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬È«Á¦¶óÖ¹×Ô¼ºÒÔ¼â½ÐÀ´·¢Ð¹µÄÓûÍû¡£ËûÃÇÔõÃ´ÄÜ³ö×öÕâÑùµÄÊÂ£¿ÉªÀ¼µÏÑÇÊÇ¸öºÃÈË£¬Ëý±ÈÈÎºÎÈË¶¼¸üÁË½âÕâÒ»µã¡£Ëý´Ó²»ÔøÁÏÏëµ½Ëû¾¹»áÕâÑùÀûÓÃËûÃÇ×îÄêÓ×µÄº¢×Ó¡£ÕâÒ»ÇÐµ½µ×ÊÇÔõÃ´·¢ÉúµÄ£¿ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÇýÊ¹Ëû·¸ÏÂÈç´Ë¿ÉÅÂµÄ×ïÄõ£¿   
  
Ëý¿ªÊ¼´Ó¹ýÍùµÄ¼ÇÒäÖÐÑ°ÕÒ´ð°¸£¬ÊÇµÄ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò»Ö±¶¼ÊÇÄÇÑùÇ×êÇ¡£¾¡¹Ü¹úÍõÒ²Í¬ÑùÏ²°®ÁíÁ½¸öÄê³¤Ð©µÄ¶ù×Ó£¬µ«À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¼¸ºõ´ÓßÉßÉÂäµØµÄÄÇÒ»¿ÌÆð¾ÍÍêÈ«¶á×ßÁËËûµÄÐÄ¡£ÔÚÈý¸ö¶ù×ÓÖÐ£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÊÇÎ¨Ò»ÓµÓÐ¸¸Ç×µÄ½ð·¢ºÍÒ¹À¶É«ÑÛíøµÄº¢×Ó£¬¶øËûµÄÁ½¸ö¸ç¸çÔò¸ü¶àµØ¼Ì³ÐÁËÄ¸Ç×µÄºÚ·¢ÎÚÍ«¡£   
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûºÜ¿ì¾ÍºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÄÑ·ÖÄÑÉáÁË¡£Ëû¼¸ºõ½«ËùÓÐµÄÏÐÏ¾Ê±¼ä¶¼ÓÃÀ´ÓëÕâ¸öº¢×Ó×÷°é¡£ËûÅãËûÍæË££¬½ÌËûÆïÉä£¬¾ÍËãÊÇµ½¸÷µØ¶ÌÔÝ³öÐÐ£¬Ò²²»Íü½«Õâ¸ö×îÐ¡µÄ¶ù×Ó´øÔÚÉí±ß£¬ÈÃËûÔçÔç¾ÍÓÐ»ú»áÁìÂÔÖÐÖÞ´óµØµÄ·çÎï¡£   
  
µ«Ëû¶ÔÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄ°®¿´ÉÏÈ¥´ÓÎ´³¬Ô½×ö¸¸Ç×µÄ½çÏÞ¡£ËûÒ»Ö±ÊÇ¸öºÃ¸¸Ç×£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²½«ËûÊÓ×ö×Ô¼ºµÄÅ¼Ïñ£¬È«ÐÄÈ«ÒâµØ×ð¾´ËûÑöÄ½Ëû¡£Ò²ÐíÊÇÒòÎª´Ó¸¸Ç×ÄÇÀïµÃµ½ÁËÌ«¶àµÄ³è°®£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ê§È¥ÁË¶ÔÓÚÄ¸°®µÄ¿ÊÍû£¬´ÓÎ´ÊÔ×Å½Ó½üÄáÃ·¶û¡£   
  
Èç½ñ£¬Ãæ¶Ô¸Õ¸Õ·¢ÏÖµÄÕæÏà£¬ËýÉõÖÁ¿ªÊ¼»³ÒÉÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÊÇ·ñ´ÓÒ»¿ªÊ¼¾Í¼Æ»®ºÃÁËÒ»ÇÐ£¬Ò»²½Ò»²½½«¶ù×Ó´ÓËýÉí±ß¸Ï×ß£¬ÒÔ±ãÔÚÈç½ñËû±ÆÆÈ¶ù×ÓÓëËûÉÏ´²Ê±£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ò²²»»áµ½ÔçÒÑÊèÔ¶µÄÄ¸Ç×ÕâÀïÑ°Çó°ïÖú£¿²»£¬Õâ²»¿ÉÄÜ¡£ËýÁË½âÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ËûÈç¹ûÓÐÕâÑùµÄ´òËã£¬×Ô¼º¾ö²»»áµ½½ñÌì²Å·¢¾õ¡£   
  
Ëý¾ö¶¨²»ÔÙ¶À×ÔÒ»ÈË¿àË¼Ú¤Ïë£¬ÊÇ¸ÃµÃµ½´ð°¸µÄÊ±ºòÁË¡£ÄáÃ·¶ûÑ¸ËÙÆðÉí´©ºÃÒÂ·þ³å³öÎÔÊÒ¡£Ò»Â·ÉÏÆÍ´ÓÃÇ²ïÒìµÄÄ¿¹â¶¼Ã»ÄÜÁîËýµÄ½Å²½ÓÐË¿ºÁ»ºÂý£¬ËýÈç¼²·ç°ã´©¹ýµÀµÀ³¤ÀÈ£¬Ò»Ö±À´µ½ÕÉ·òµÄÊé·¿Ç°¡£   
  
¡°Íõºó£¬Äú²»ÄÜ½øÈ¥£¬¡±ÃÅÍâµÄÊØÎÀÊÔÍ¼×èÖ¹Ëý£¬¡°¹úÍõ±ÝÏÂÕýÔÚ¿ª»á¡£¡±   
  
ÍêÈ«ÎÞÊÓÓÚÕâÈ°¸æ£¬Íõºó½«ÊØÎÀÍÆµ½Ò»ÅÔ£¬ÅéÈ»´ò¿ª´óÃÅ£¬¾¶Ö±×ßÁË½øÈ¥¡£ÎÝÄÚËùÓÐµÄ´ó³¼·¢¾õËýµÄµ½À´¶¼¼±Ã¦Õ¾Æð¹ªÉíÖÂÀñ£¬¶øÍõºóÔò¸ù±¾²»ÓèÀí»á¡£   
  
¡°ÄãÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂÂð£¬ÄáÃ·¶û£¿¡±ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûµÄÉùÒô´ø×ÅÃ÷ÏÔµÄÄÕÅ­£¬¡°ÄÑµÀÄãÃ»¿´¼ûÎÒÕýÔÚÃ¦×Å£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ±ØÐëºÍÄãÌ¸Ì¸£¬¡±ÍõºóË¿ºÁÃ»ÓÐÍËËõ£¬¡°Õâ¼þÊÂ·Ç³£½ô¼±£¬¶øÇÒ£¬ÎÒ±£Ö¤Äã²»»áÏ£ÍûÎÒÔÚÖÚÄ¿î¥î¥Ö®ÏÂ½«ËüËµ³öÀ´µÄ¡£¡±   
  
¹úÍõµÉÁËÆÞ×Ó°ëÉÎ£¬×îºóÃÆÈ»Ì¾ÁË¿ÚÆø£¬Ê¾Òâ´ó³¼ÃÇÈ«²¿ÍËÏÂ¡£Ö±ÖÁ×îºóÒ»Î»´ó³¼Àë¿ª²¢´øÉÏÉíºóµÄ´óÃÅ£¬¹úÍõ²ÅÓÖ½«Ä¿¹âÖØÐÂÍ¶ÏòÆÞ×Ó¡£´ËÊ±£¬Ëû²Å×¢Òâµ½ÆÞ×ÓÁ³ÉÏÐÚÐÚµÄÅ­Òâ¡£   
  
¡°×òÌìÒ¹ÀïÄãÔÚÄÄÀï£¿¡±ÄáÃ·¶û²»´òËãÔÙÓÃ¿ÍÌ×º¬ÐîµÄ¶Ô»°À´ÖÜÐý£¬Ò»¿ªÊ¼¾ÍÌôÃ÷ÁË»°Ìâ¡£   
  
¡°Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄã³å½øÀ´´ò¶ÏÎÒ»áÒéµÄÔ­Òò£¿¡±ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÅ­Æø³å³åµØÎÊµÀ£¬´ËÊ±Ëû»¹ÎÞ·¨ÁÏÏëµ½ÆÞ×ÓÒÑ¾­ÖªµÀÁËÊ²Ã´£¬¡°Äã¼òÖ±ÊÇ·èÁË¡£¡±   
  
ÍõºóãµÈ»Å­ÊÓ×ÅËý£¬¡°ÎÒ-·è-ÁË£¿ÄÇºÃ£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÃ÷Ã÷°×°×µØ¸æËßÄã¡£ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÄÇÐ©¡°Ã¦ÓÚ¹úÎñ¡±µÄÍÐ´ÇÈ«¶¼ÊÇ»ÑÑÔ£¬ÎÒÒ²·Ç³£Çå³þÄãÔÚÆÛÆ­ÎÒ¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬ÄãÊÇ·ñ¿ÉÒÔ¸æËßÎÒÄãµÄÇéÈËµ½µ×ÊÇË­ÁËÄØ£¿¡°   
  
Õâ´ÎÂÖµ½ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÔÚãµÈ»¼äµ¹ÎüÁËÒ»¿ÚÆø¡£ÄáÃ·¶ûÔõÃ´»á·¢ÏÖµÄ£¿Ëýµ½µ×ÁË½âµ½ÁË¶àÉÙ£¿×Ô¼º¾ö²»ÄÜ³ÐÈÏ¡£¡£¡£¡£Ò²ÐíËýÖ»²»¹ýÊÇÔÚÊÔÌ½¶øÒÑ¡£¡°Äãµ½µ×ÔÚºúËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¿¡± ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û·´²µµÀ£¬È»¶øËûµÄÓïÆøÒÑÈ«È»Ã»ÓÐÁË·½²ÅµÄ¼á¾ö¡£   
  
¡°ÕýÈçÎÒËùÁÏµ½µÄÒ»Ñù£¬¡±ÄáÃ·¶ûÑïÉùËµµÀ£¬¡°Äã¸ù±¾¾Í²»¸ÒËµ³ö¿Ú¡£¿ÉÄãÔÚÅ°´ýÎÒÃÇµÄÐ¡¶ù×ÓÊ±£¬È´ÄÜÈ«È»²»ÖªÐß³Ü¶þ×Ö¡£¡±   
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û¶ÙÊ±ÈçÍ¬±»â§È»¶øÖÁµÄÀûÈÐ´©ÐÄ¶ø¹ý£¬ËûÒÔÊÖÑÚÃæ£¬Ë«Ä¿½ô±Õ£¬¼¸ºõµ±³¡ÔÎØÊ¹ýÈ¥¡£Õâ¼þÊÂ²»Ó¦¸Ã±»ÈÎºÎÈË·¢ÏÖ£¬²»ÄÜ±»ÈÎºÎÈË·¢ÏÖ¡£Ëû´ÓÀ´¶¼ÌÓ±ÜÈ¥¿¼ÂÇºó¹û£¬µ«ËûÒ²´Ó²»¸ÒÍü¼Ç£ºÊÂÇéÒ»µ©±©Â¶£¬ÈËÃÇ¾Í»á½«ËûËÍÉÏ½ÊÐÌ¼Ü£¬¶øËûµÄÐ¡ÂÌÒ¶¡£¡£¡£¡£Ëû»áÔõÃ´Ñù£¿   
  
ºöÈ»£¬ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÒâÊ¶µ½ÍõºóÈÔÔÚÌÏÌÏ²»¾øµØËµ×Å£¬ËûÌ§ÆðÍ·£¬ÃãÇ¿°Ñ×¢ÒâÁ¦·Å»ØÆÞ×ÓÉíÉÏ¡£   
  
¡°ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜ×ö³öÕâÖÖÊÂ£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜ¹´Òý¡®×Ô¼ºµÄ¡¯¶ù×Ó£¿£¿Äã²»ÖªÁ®³ÜÂð£¿È«ÎÞµÀµÂÂð£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÈÃ×Ô¼ºµÄº¢×ÓÔâÊÜÍ´¿à£¿¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÃ»ÓÐÅ°´ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬¡± ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÕ¾ÆðÉí³ÁÉùËµµÀ¡£Ëû¿ÉÒÔ½ÓÊÜÈÎºÎÖ¸Ôð£¬µ«Î©¶ÀÕâÒ»µã²»ÐÐ¡£Ëû´ËÉú´ËÊÀ¶¼¾ø²»¿ÉÄÜÉËº¦Ëû×î°®µÄ¶ù×Ó£¬¡°ÊÇËûÕÒµ½ÁËÎÒ£¬ÍêÈ«³ö×ÔËû×Ô¼ºµÄÒâÔ¸¡£Ëû°®ÎÒ£¬ÈçÍ¬ÎÒ°®Ëû¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶û£¬Ëû¶Ô°®µ½µ×¶®µÃ¶àÉÙ£¿¡±ÄáÃ·¶û²»¹ËÒ»ÇÐµØº°½ÐÆðÀ´£¬¡°ËûÖ»ÊÇ¸öº¢×Ó£¬Ëû¸ù±¾²»ÖªµÀÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¶ÔÊ²Ã´ÊÇ´í¡£¡±   
  
¡°Äã²¢²»ÁË½âËû£¬ÄáÃ·¶û£¬ÄãÒ²¿´ÇáÁËËû¡£¡±¹úÍõ·´²µµÀ£¬¡°ËûÖ»²îÒ»Ëê¾Í³ÉÄêÁË£¬ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÐèÒªÊ²Ã´¡£ËûÃ÷°××Ô¼ºµÄÐÐÎª¿ÉÄÜÊÇ´íÎóµÄ£¬µ«ËûÍêÈ«ÄÜ¹»¿ØÖÆ×Ô¼º¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­²»ÔÙÊÇº¢×ÓÁË¡£¡±   
  
¡°Ò²ÐíËûÃ÷Äê¾Í»á³ÉÄê£¬µ«ÄÇ¸Ä±ä²»ÁËÄãÔÚËûÉÐÎ´³ÉÈËÊ±¾ÍºÍËûË¯¾õµÄÊÂÊµ¡£ÕâÒ»ÇÐ¾ö²»ÊÇ´Ó×òÒ¹²Å¿ªÊ¼µÄ°É£¿²»ÊÇÂð£¿µ«×îÖØÒªµÄ»¹²»ÊÇÕâÐ©¡£ÎÞÂÛ³ÉÄêÓë·ñËû¶¼ÓÀÔ¶ÊÇÄãµÄ¶ù×Ó£¬ÄãÃ÷ÖªÂÒÂ×µÄÐÐÎªÊÇ¾ø¶Ô²»±»ÔÊÐíµÄ£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÄáÃ·¶û£¬ÄãÓÃ²»×Å·´·´¸´¸´µØÇ¿µ÷ÕâÒ»µã¡£¡±ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÁ¦Í¼Ê¹×Ô¼ºµÄÉùÒôÕò¾²ÏÂÀ´¡£¡°ÕâÐ©ÎÒµ±È»Ã÷°×¡£ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÎª×Ô¼ºÔÚÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹ÉíÉÏµÄËù×÷ËùÎª¶ø¶Ô×Ô¼º¸Ðµ½Ñá¶ñÂð£¿ÎÒ°®ËûÉõ¹ý°®×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÃü¡£µ«ÎÒ¿ËÖÆ²»ÁË£¬ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ°ì·¨¡£¡£¡£¡£ÎÒÖªµÀ£¬Õâ¶¼ÊÇÎÒµÄ´í¡£×÷ÎªËûµÄ¸¸Ç×ÎÒ±¾¸Ã±£»¤ËûµÄ£¬¿ÉÎÒÈ´£¬ÎÒÈ´°®ÉÏÁËËû¡£¡±   
  
ÀáË®´ÓÍõºóµÄÃæÉÏóùóù¶øÏÂ¡£¡°ÄãÌýÌý×Ô¼ºµ½µ×ÔÚËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¿¡±ËýµÄÉùÒôÒ²³éÒ­ÆðÀ´£¬¡°ËûÊÇÄã-µÄ-¶ù-×Ó£¡Äã²»ÄÜ°®ÉÏËû£¬Õâ¼òÖ±¡£¡£¡£ÏÂÁ÷ÎÞ³Ü¡£¡±   
  
ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÉîÎüÁË¼¸¿ÚÆø¡£ËûµÄÆÞ×ÓÕýÏÝÓÚÕðÅ­ºÍ¿ñÂÒÖÐ£¬ÎÞÂÛËýËµÊ²Ã´×Ô¼º¶¼ÎÞ·¨Ôð¹ÖËý¡£µ«ÕâÑù¼ÌÐøÏÂÈ¥Ò²½â¾ö²»ÁËÈÎºÎÎÊÌâ¡£¡°ÄÇÃ´Äã´òËãÔõÃ´×öÄØ£¿¡±ËûµÍ³Á×ÅÉ¤×ÓÎÊµÀ£º¡°Äã»á¸æËßÎÒÃÇµÄ³¼ÃñÂð£¿ËûÃÇ»áÁ¢¼´½«ÎÒ´¦ËÀ£¬¶øÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£ÎÒ¼òÖ±²»¸ÒÈ¥ÏëËûÃÇ»á¶ÔËû×öÊ²Ã´¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÄãÔç¾Í¸ÃÏëµ½ÕâÖÖºó¹û£¬ÔÚÄã¾ö¶¨´ø×ÅËûÒ»Æð¶éÂäÖ®Ç°¡£¡±ÄáÃ·¶û·ßÈ»º°µÀ¡£µ«Ëý×Ô¼ºÒ²²»ÖªµÀÏÂÃæ¸ÃËµÐ©Ê²Ã´¡£¶ÔËý¶øÑÔ£¬×îÖØÒªµÄÄª¹ýÓÚ´ÓÕÉ·ò¿ÚÖÐµÃµ½½âÊÍ£¬¶ø½ñºóÔõÃ´°ì£¬Ëý»¹ÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐ´òËã¡£ÕÉ·òµÄ»°ÌýÉÏÈ¥ËÆºõ¿ÉÐÅ£¬ËýÒ²²¢²»ÕæµÄÈÏÎªËû»áÇ¿ÆÈÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¡£µ«ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎËûÃÇµÄÐÐÎªÒÀÈ»ÊÇ´íÎóµÄ£¬ÕâÒ»ÇÐ²»ÄÜÔÙ¼ÌÐøÏÂÈ¥¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒ²»»áËµ³öÈ¥µÄ£¬ÖÁÉÙÄ¿Ç°»¹²»»á¡£¡±ËýÖÕÓÚ¿ª¿ÚËµµÀ£¬¡°ÎÒÒªÏÈºÍÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ì¸Ì¸¡£¡±ÉªÀ¼µÏ¶ûÏë³öÑÔÈ°×è£¬µ«Ëý²»¸øËûÕÅ×ìµÄ»ú»á¡£¡°ÎÒÐèÒª³ÎÇåËùÓÐµÄÊÂÊµ¡£ÔÚÄÇÖ®Ç°£¬Äã×îºÃ²»ÒªÔÙÅöËû¡£ÕâÊÇÎªÁËÄã×Ô¼ººÃ¡£¡±   
  
*****************************************   
  
ÎÒ×øÔÚ±ÚÂ¯ÅÔµÄÒ¡ÒÎÉÏ£¬°×ÌìÆÞ×ÓµÄº°½ÐÉùÖÁ½ñ»¹ÔÚ¶ú±ßÕð¸ö²»Í£¡£ÎÒµ±È»Àí½âËýµÄ¿àÍ´£¬ËýÓÐ×ã¹»µÄÀíÓÉ¸Ðµ½·ßÅ­¡£µ«ËýÈÔÁîÎÒ²»°²£¬ÓÈÆäµ±ËýÖ¸ÔðÎÒÅ°´ýÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹µÄÊ±ºò¡£ÕâÑùµÄÊÂÎÒÁ¬Ïë¶¼²»¸ÒÏë£¬À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹¶ÔÎÒÌ«±¦¹óÁË¡£   
  
¾ÍÊÇÔÚÕâÀï£¬ÔÚÕâ¸ö±ÚÂ¯Ç°£¬ÎÒµÚÒ»´ÎÓµÓÐÁËËû£¬ÄÇ¼¸ºõÒÑÊÇÎåÄêÇ°µÄÊÂÁË¡£ÄÇÌì£¬ËûÔÚÑµÁ·¿ÎÉÏÉäÖÐÁË×î¸ßÄÑ¶ÈµÄÄ¿±ê£¬¹ýÈ¥»¹´ÓÎ´ÓÐ¾«ÁéÔÚÎ´³ÉÄêÊ±¼´È¡µÃÕâÑùµÄ³É¼¨¡£ËûÊÇÄÇÑùµÄ¿ìÀÖ£¬¼±²»¿É´ýµØÅÜÀ´ºÍÎÒ·ÖÏíÕâ¸ö´óºÃµÄÏûÏ¢¡£ÎÒÄÃ³öÃÀ¾ÆÑûËû¹²Òû£¬Ò»ÆðÎªËûµÄ³É¹¦¶ø×£ºØ¡£ÎÒÃÇ¾Í×øÔÚµØÉÏÌìÄÏº£±±ÂþÎÞ±ß¼ÊµÄÁÄ×Å£¬Ö±µ½Í»È»¼äËû¶ÔÎÒËµ£¬ËûÎªÓÐÎÒÕâÑùµÄ¸¸Ç×¶ø¸Ðµ½½¾°Á¡£   
  
ÎÒÃÇÓÚÊÇÓµ±§ÔÚÁËÒ»Æð£¬ÔÚÎÒ»¹Î´Ã÷°×¹ýÀ´Ö®Ç°£¬±ãÒÑÓ­À´ÁËËûµÄÈÈÎÇ¡£ÍòÇ§ÖÖË¼Ð÷ÔÚÑÈÈ»ÖÐÇê¿Ì½ÊÎªÒ»ÍÅÂÒÐõ£¬ÁîÎÒÊÖ×ãÎÞ´ë¡£ÎÒÏëÒªËû£¬ÎÒÕæµÄÏëÒª¡£ÒÑ¾­²»ÖªÊÇ´ÓºÎÊ±Æð£¬ËûÔÚÎÒÑÛÖÐ²»ÔÙÖ»ÊÇ¿É°®µÄ¶ù×Ó£¬Ò²ÊÇ¸ö³äÂúÁËÓÕ»óÁ¦µÄÄÐ×Ó¡£Ò²Ôç¼Ç²»ÇåÊÇ´ÓÄÄÒ»ÌìÆð£¬ÎÒ¿ªÊ¼ÔÚË¯ÃÎÖÐÎÇËû°®Ëû£¬ÄÇËÆºõ¶¼ÊÇ¼¸¸öÊÀ¼ÍÖ®Ç°µÄÊÂÇéÁË¡£µ«ÑÛÇ°µÄÕâ¸öÎÇÒÀÈ»²»Ó¦¸Ã¼ÌÐø£¬ÖÕÓÚ£¬ÎÒÍÆ¿ªÁËËû¡£   
  
ÎÒÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÎÞ·¨Íü»³ÄÇÒ»¿ÌËûÑÛÖÐµÄÉËÐÄÓëÊ§Íû¡£Ëû²ü¶¶×Å£¬ÏòÎÒ±í°×Ëû¶ÔÎÒµÄ°®£¬¶ÔÎÒµÄ¿ÊÍû¡£¶øÎÒÖ»ÄÜ´ô´ôµØ×ø×Å£¬Ìý×Å£¬²»ÖªËù´ë¡£È»ºóËûÓÖÒ»´ÎÏ×ÉÏËûµÄÎÇ£¬Õâ´Î£¬ÎÒ»ØÓ¦ÁË¡£Ò»Á¬¼¸¸öÐ¡Ê±ÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÕâÑùÏàÓµÏàÎÇ¡£È»¶øËûËùÒªµÄÔ¶²»Ö¹ÕâÐ©£¬ÎÒÔÙÒ»´Î¾Ü¾øÁËËû¡£   
  
µ«Õâ×¢¶¨²»»á³¤¾Ã£¬ËûµÄÃ¿Ò»¾ä»°¶¼ÊÇÄÇÑùÌðÃÀÄÇÑùÕæ³Ï£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÎÒ²»¿ÉÄÜ¾Ü¾øËûµÄÈÎºÎÒªÇó£¬Ò²²»Ïë¾Ü¾ø¡£   
  
ÓÚÊÇ£¬¾ÍÕâÑù¿ªÊ¼ÁË£¬Ö±ÖÁ½ñÌì£¬Ö±ÖÁ×òÒ¹ÆÞ×Ó·¢ÏÖÁËÎÒ¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×ÓËù×öµÄÒ»ÇÐ¡£ÎÒÒÑ¾­´ðÓ¦Ëý²»»áÔÙÅöÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹£¬µ«ÕâÌ«ÄÑÁË£¬¼¸ºõ²»¿ÉÄÜ×öµÃµ½¡£ÎÒÎÞ·¨ÏëÏóÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Ãæ¶ÔËýµÄÖÊÎÊ»á×÷³öÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄ·´Ó¦¡£µ«Ô¸ÆÞ×Ó»¹Ã»ÓÐºÍËûÌ¸¹ý£¬ÎÒÏëÎÒÓ¦¸ÃÏÈÕÒµ½Ëû£¬ÈÃËûÓÐËù×¼±¸   
  
Á½Ö»´Ó±³ºó½ôÂ§×¡ÎÒµÄÊÖÁîÎÒµÄºôÎüÔÚÆ¬¿Ì¼äÍ£¶Ù£¬µ«Ëæ¼´ÎÒÓÖ°²ÏÂÐÄÀ´£¬ÕâÊÇ¶ù×ÓÄÇ×îÊìÏ¤µÄÓµ±§¡£¡°³öÊ²Ã´ÊÂÁË£¿¡±ËûµÍÉù¹¾ßæ×Å£¬ÂñÏÂÍ·Çá²ä×ÅÎÒµÄ²±¾±¡£Èç´ËÎÂÈá£¬Èç´Ë°®Á¯¡£¡£¡£   
  
¡°ÄãÏÅ×¡ÎÒÁË¡£¡±ÎÒ±ßËµ±ß´î×¡ËûµÄÊÖ£¬ÇáÇáµØÈà´ê×Å¡£ÏÖÔÚÎÒ¸Ð¾õÆ½¾²ÁËÐí¶à£¬ËûµÄ´æÔÚ±¾Éí¾Í×ãÒÔ¸§Î¿ÎÒµÄ½¹ÂÇÓë·³ÄÕ¡£   
  
¡°³öÊ²Ã´ÊÂÁË£¿¡±Ëû¼á³Ö×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÎÊÌâ¡£ÎÒ×ª¹ýÍ·£¬ÓëËûËÄÄ¿Ïà¶Ô£¬¿´µ½ËûÑÛÀïÑÚÊÎ²»×¡µÄÓÇÐÄâçâç¡£¡°ÄãÍíÉÏ²»¹ýÀ´£¬ÎÒºÜµ£ÐÄ¡£ÊÇ²»ÊÇ·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¿¡±   
  
ÎÒÓ¦¸Ã¸æËßËûÂð£¿Ëû±ØÐëÖªµÀ¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£ËûÒ»¶¨µÃÁË½âÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚÃæÁÙµÄÎ£»ú¡£²»¹ÜÔõÃ´Ëµ£¬ÔÚÕâ¼þÊÂÇéÉÏ£¬ÎÒÃÇµÄÃüÔËÒÑÎÞ·¨·ÖÀëÁË¡£¡°ÊÇµÄ£¬ÊÇ·¢ÉúÁËÐ©ÊÂ¡£¡±ÎÒÌ¹°×µÀ¡£¾ªÅÂµÄ±íÇéÁ¢¿ÌÔÚËûÃÀÀöµÄÃæÅÓÉÏ¼¤ÆðÁË²¨ÎÆ¡£   
  
¡°¸æËßÎÒ¡£¡±ËûÒ»±ß´ß´Ù×ÅÒ»±ß´ÓÒÎ×Ó±³ºó×ª¹ýÀ´£¬×øµ½ÎÒµÄÏ¥ÉÏ¡£ÎÒ½«Ëû½ô½ô¹üÈë»³ÖÐ£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÕâÃ´×ø×Å£¬¸§Ãþ×Å£¬ÇãÌý×Å±Ë´ËµÄºôÎü£¬Á¼¾ÃÁ¼¾Ã¡£ËûµÄÃæ¼Õ½ôÌù×ÅÎÒµÄ£¬Á¬ÎÝÄÚµÄÎÂ¶ÈËÆºõ¶¼ÔÚÎÒÃÇ°®¸§ÓëÉîÎÇÖÐ½¥½¥Éý¸ß¡£   
  
ÎÒ·¢¾õ×Ô¼ºÎÞ·¨¿ª¿Ú¡£Ö»ÒªÓÐËûÔÚÎÒµÄ»³Àï£¬ÈÎºÎÊÂ¶¼±äµÃÎÞ¹Ø½ôÒª¡£ÎÒÖ»Ï£ÍûÒÔÒ»ÇÐ¿ÉÄÜµÄ·½Ê½ÎÇËû°®Ëû£¬²»ÔÙÈ¥¹ÜÄÇÊÇ¶ÔÊÇ´í¡£Èç´ËÉî³ÁµÄ°®ÓÖÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜÊÇ´íÎóµÄ£¿ÏË³¤µÄÊÖÖ¸²¦¿ªÎÒÃæÉÏµÄ¼¸ç¸Í··¢£¬½«ÎÒ´ø»ØÁËÏÖÊµ¡£À³¸ñÀ­Ë¹±ØÐëÖªµÀ·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´¡£   
  
¡°½ñÌìÉÏÎç£¬ÎÒºÍÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×½øÐÐÁËÒ»´Î³¤Ì¸¡£¡±Ìý¼ûÎÒÌáµ½ÄáÃ·¶û£¬ËûµÄÉí×Ó¶ÙÊ±ÔÚÎÒ»³ÖÐ½ô±ÁÁËÆðÀ´£¬ÎÒÇáÇá¸§ÅªËûµÄ³¤·¢£¬°²Î¿×ÅËû¡£¡°ÄãÒ²¿ÉÒÔ°ÑÄÇ³ÆÎªÒ»´ÎÕùÖ´¡£ÕâÃ´Ëµ°É£¬ËýÒÑ¾­·¢ÏÖÁËÎÒÃÇµÄÊÂ¡£¡±   
  
Ëû´ô×¡ÁË£¬ÏÂò¦Î¢ÕÅ£¬¿Ö¾åÁ¢¿Ì¶áÈ¥ÁËÑÛÖÐÃÔÈËµÄÉñ²É¡£¡°Õâ²»¿ÉÄÜ¡±£¬ËûËÀËÀÀ­×¡ÁËÎÒµÄ³¤ÅÛ£¬²üÉùÎÊµÀ£º¡°ÔõÃ´·¢ÏÖµÄ£¿Ê²Ã´Ê±ºò£¿ÎÒÃÇÔõÃ´°ì£¿¡±   
  
¡°²»Òªº¦ÅÂ£¬ÎÒµÄÐ¡ÐÇÐÇ£¬¡°ÎÒÈáÉùËµµÀ£¬¡°ÏÖÔÚ»¹²»ÓÃ»Å£¬Ò»ÇÐ¶¼»áºÃÆðÀ´µÄ¡£¡±ÎÒÃ÷ÖªÕâÐ©»°Á¬×Ô¼º¶¼Æ­²»ÁË£¬¿ÉÏÖÔÚ£¬ÎÒ±ØÐëÏóÒ»¸ö¸¸Ç×Ò»ÑùÖ§³Ö×Ô¼ºµÄ¶ù×Ó¡£ËûµÄÁ³ÉÏÒÑºÁÎÞÑªÉ«£¬ÎÒ¿´µÃ³öËûÕýÔÚ·ÜÁ¦ÈÌ×¡¾ÍÒª¶á¿ô¶ø³öµÄÀáË®¡£×ÝÈ»ÎÒÃÇÒÑ¾­·ÖÏíÁË±Ë´ËµÄÈËÉú£¬ËûÈÔÈ»½¾°ÁµÃ²»Ô¸ÔÚÎÒÃæÇ°¿ÞÆü¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒ²»ÄÜÊ§È¥Äã£¬ada£¬¡±Ëûà«à«µØËµ×Å£¬ÎÒ¸Ð¾õµÃµ½ÆäÖÐµÄ¾øÍû£¬¡°Äã¶ÔÎÒÊÇÄÇÑùµÄÖØÒª£¬ÎÒÄþ¿ÉËÀÒ²²»ÄÜÊ§È¥Äã¡£ÎÒÒ²ÎÞ·¨²»ÔÙ°®Äã¡£¡±   
  
¡°ßñ~£¬ÎÒµÄÐ¡Ò¶×Ó£¬¡±ÎÒ½«»³ÖÐµÄËûÇ°ºóÒ¡°Ú×Å£¬ÔÚËû¶ú±ßËÍÈ¥Î¿¼®µÄµÍÓï£¬¡°±ðËµÕâÑùµÄ»°¡£Äã²»»áËÀµÄ¡£ÎÒ»á¾¡ÎÒµÄÒ»ÇÐÁ¦Á¿°ÑÄãÁôÔÚÎÒÉí±ß¡£¡±   
  
Ëû°ÑÄÔ´üÉîÉîµØÂñÈëÎÒµÄ·¢¼ä£¬Ñ¹ÒÖ×¡Ò»Éùà¨Æü¡£ËûµÄ±¯ÉËÁîÎÒÐÄËé£¬ÁîÎÒÖ»ÏëÅã×ÅËûÒ»Æð¿ÞÆü¡£ÎÒ²»¹ËÒ»ÇÐµØ½ô½ôÓµ×ÅËû£¬Ò»±éÓÖÒ»±éÇ×ÎÇ×ÅËûµÄ·¢Ë¿Óë¼çÍ·£¬µ½µ×ÔõÑù×ö²ÅÄÜÊ¹ËûÆ½¾²ÏÂÀ´£¿   
  
¡°ÎªÊ²Ã´ËûÃÇ¶¼²»ÄÜÀí½â£¿¡±ËûÎÊµÀ£¬ÎÒÖªµÀËûÒ²²¢Î´ÆÚ´ýµÃµ½´ð°¸£¬¡°°®ÄãµÄ¸Ð¾õÊÇÈç´ËÃÀºÃ£¬µ«ËûÃÇÈÔ¼á³ÖËµÕâÑù×ö²»¶Ô£¿²»¿ÉÒÔ£¿¿ÉÊÇ£¬Èç¹ûËûÃÇ´ÓÎ´Ç×Éí¾­Àú£¬ÓÖÆ¾Ê²Ã´ÏÂÕâÑùµÄ¶ÏÑÔ£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´³äÒçÎÒµÄÐØÖÐÁîÎÒÈç´Ë¿ìÀÖÐÒ¸£µÄ°®£¬»áÊÇ²»µÀµÂµÄ£¿¡±   
  
ÎÒÄÜËµÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿ÎÒÈçºÎÄÜ¹»»Ø´ðÒ»¸ö×Ô¼º¶¼²»ÖªµÀ´ð°¸µÄÎÊÌâ£¿½ñÌìµÄµÚÒ»µÎÀáÖé´ÓÎÒµÄÑÛÖÐÐìÐì»¬ÏÂ¡£   
  
ºöÈ»¼äËûÃÍµØ½«ÎÒÍÆ¿ª£¬ÓÃË«ÊÖÅõ×¡ÎÒµÄÁ³£º¡°ÕâÕæµÄÊÇ´íµÄÂð£¿ada£¿ÄúÒ²ÈÏÎªÕâÊÇ´íµÄÂð£¿¡±   
  
ËûÓïÖÐµÄ¼±ÇÐÓë»Ì¿ÖÁîÎÒÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÈÌÊÜ¡£ÎÒ²»¼ÙË¼Ë÷µØ½«Ëû°´µ¹ÔÚµØ£¬¿ñÂÒµØË÷ÇóËûµÄË«´½£¬¼¸ºõÒª°ÑÒ»ÌìÀ´ËùÓÐµÄÍ´¿à¶¼×¢ÈëÕâÒ»¸öÎÇ¡£¡°ÌýÎÒËµ£¬¡±µÈÎÒÃÇÖÕÓÚÆðÉíºó£¬ÎÒÒÔ×Ô¼ºËùÄÜÓÐµÄ×îÈÏÕæµÄ±íÇé¿´×ÅËûËµµÀ£º¡°ÎÒ°®Äã¡£ÈÎºÎÈË¶¼ÐÝÏë¶á×ßÕâ·Ý°®¡£ÎÞÂÛËûÃÇËµÊ²Ã´×öÊ²Ã´£¬ÎÒÃÇÒÀÈ»ÓµÓÐ±Ë´ËºÍÎÒÃÇµÄ°®¡£ÏòÎÒ·¢ÊÄÄãÓÀÔ¶²»»áÍü¼ÇÕâÒ»µã¡£¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒ·¢ÊÄ£¬¡±ËûµÄÉùÒôÒÑ¾­Æ½¾²ÏÂÀ´£¬¼¤ÇéÔÙ´ÎÓÚËûµÄË«íø¼äÉÁË¸£¬¡°°®ÎÒ°É£¬ÏÖÔÚ¾ÍÒª¡£¡±   
  
ËûÓÀÔ¶Èç´Ë¼¤Çé£¬Èç´Ë¼¢¿Ê¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒÒÑ¾­´ðÓ¦ÁËÄãµÄÄ¸Ç×¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡±   
  
¡°Íü¼ÇËý£¬¡±ËûÆÈ²»¼°´ýµÄÆóÇó£¬¡°ÎÒÐèÒªÄã£¬ada¡±   
  
ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒ¾Í²»ÄÜ¾Ü¾øÄØ£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÎÞ·¨¶ÔËûËµ²»£¬ÎÞ·¨½«×Ô¼ºµÄË«ÊÖ´ÓËûµÄÉíÉÏÒÆ¿ª£¿ËûµÄÄÚÉÀÒÑ¾­³ýÈ¥£¬ëØÌåÔÚÎÒµÄÉíÏÂÊ±¶øÉìÕ¹Ê±¶øòéÇú£¬ÆÚ´ý×Å¡£ÎÒÖªµÀËûÐèÒªÎÒ£¬ÕýÈçÎÒÐèÒªËû¡£ÎÒ¾ÍÊÇÎª´Ë¿Ì¶øÉúµÄ£¬ÎªËûµÄÎÇÓë°®¸§¶øÉú¡£   
  
Õû¼äÎÝ×ÓºÜ¿ì±ã³ÁÈëÎÒÃÇÉëÒ÷¡¢´­Ï¢Óë¼â½ÐµÄäöÎÐÖÐ¡£×ÝÈ»Ã÷ÖªÎÒÃÇÓ¦¸Ã¸ü°²¾²Ð©£¬µ«ÎÒÈÔÎÞ·¨¿ËÖÆµØÏëÌýµ½¸ü¶à£¬¸ü¶àËû»¶ÔÃÓë¼¤ÇéµÄÖ¤Ã÷¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒ°®Äã¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡£¡±   
  
Ã¿Ò»´Î¶¼ÊÇÕâÑù£¬Ã¿Ò»´Î±»ÍÆµ½¼«ÀÖµÄ¶¥·åÊ±Ëû¶¼Èç´ËµÄÏòÎÒÇãËß¡£¶øÎÒÒ²Èç´ËµÄ¼áÐÅ×Å¡£¡£¡£¡£   
  
Ò²Ðí¡£¡£¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÎÞ·¨»ØÍ·µÄÔ­Òò£¿ÒòÎªÎÒÏ£ÍûÒ»´ÎÔÙÒ»´ÎÌýµ½ËûµÄÕâÑùµÄËßËµ£¿Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÕÒ²»µ½ÍËÂ·µÄÔ­Òò£¿   
  
ÓÖ»òÕß£¬ÄÇÀïÔ­±¾¾ÍÔçÒÑÃ»ÓÐÍËÂ·¿ÉÑÔÁË£¿   
  
£¨Íê£¿£© 


End file.
